Bedtime Story
by Chunk127
Summary: On Christmas Eve Buffy tells the next generation of heroes a story to put them to sleep.


Buffy walked gently back and forth rocking her little niece. Well this is a mess. Who would have thought a day would come when Superman and Magigirl would be this long without an apocalypse. She can't believe it happened this close to Christmas too. She walked in and saw Liz and Helena having an old fashioned tug of war with a book. Buffy saw it Liz fighting for another thing that's just hers. Maybe Oliver is onto something with the she's spoiling her thing for the past month, but there's not exactly a sorry Aunt Dawn got you sucked into an alternate dimension with a different version of your daddy and Vortigan almost killed mommy Hallmark card.

Buffy looked up and to her surprise saw a baby bottle lodged into the ceiling. She knows Joy's teeth aren't going to get damaged until they're ready to fall out but it still might be time to switch to cups. "Liz, are you having trouble with you powers again?"

Liz pointed at her cousin. "She did it"

Buffy looked at her. "Joy doesn't have her powers yet."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't. It's OK to lose control you're young just be honest about it from now on."

* * *

Oliver opened the door and smiled seeing his family back safe and sound. "They're fine. Dawn called they're going to teleport home when they are done and hopefully be more then ready for tomorrow."

Buffy nodded she fought to celebrate Christmas with Dawn's family because of the old rustic house. Queen Mansion is nice but too much space and not enough people. Oliver tried to decorate every room like Christmas but the tree huggers turned it into a nightmare. If the idiots would have spent five seconds outside of whining for their own egos they would have realized they were all plastic. Even worse the whiny bastards were still there. They cheesed it to Smallville to have a nice normal pain in the butt free Christmas and now Clark and Dawn are in trouble Faith and Angel were getting ready for Tomorrow so she took Helena for a while with Clark agreeing to take her home. Now how does she get these kids asleep on Christmas Eve?

Buffy grabbed a book from the shelf. "So who wants to hear a story."

"I do."

"Same here B."

Buffy looked at Helena but let out a bit of a smile. She'll let Faith's daughter have that one.

Buffy turned to the girls and ordered. "Get in your sleeping bags." Liz and Helena quickly followed orders as Buffy sat down the two year old Joy on her lap. Buffy opened a page but Joy just as quickly closed it and knocked the book away. Oliver gave her the book back only for a repeat as Joy laughed. Buffy shook her head. "OK, I don't think I'm going to read a book tonight."

Liz looked at her mother. "How about you tell us what Aunt Dawn and Uncle Clark are doing?"

Buffy shrugged not seeing the harm. "OK"

* * *

 _ **Twas the night before Christmas, when all parents should panic**_

 _ **For their Children would soon deal, with a Santa most manic**_

 _ **The creature fell from the sky wielding a head.**_

 _ **In hopes that all children soon would be dead.**_

 _ **The children were nestled all innocent asleep,**_

 _ **With visions of Santa in their minds deep.**_

 _ **Superman stood the wind blowing his cape,**_

 _ **Magigirl beside him, her gloves covered in tape.**_

 _ **A loud crash caused them both to look over in fear.**_

 _ **For they knew the evil Zanta Claws was here.**_

 _ **Away to an open window Zanta flew like a flash.**_

 _ **Superman reached into a change jar, and hit him with cash.**_

 _ **The grounds of Metropolis covered in new fallen snow**_

 _ **Failed to cushion Zanta as Superman tackled him below.**_

 _ **When, what to the evil Santa's eyes should appear,**_

 _ **But a full power Dawn, with a staff turned to spear.**_

 _ **Zanta moved as he could, so lively and quick,**_

 _ **Causing Dawn's strikes to cause merely a knick.**_

 _ **More rapid than The Flash her strikes they came,**_

 _ **Zanta whistled, and shouted, and called her by name.**_

 _ **"Now, Dawn what were you hoping to achieve,**_

 _ **"Nothing" the former key replied. "Just to deceive"**_

 _ **Zanta flailed to the top of a porch! To the top of a wall!**_

 _ **Superman had to be careful to not give it his all!**_

 _ **Zanta put his hand out and shot a red beam like mystical thunder.**_

 _ **Superman stood still and tall, his ultimate blunder.**_

 _ **Zanta flew to the rooftop his blood ready to boil**_

 _ **Magigirl flew after him her weapon a handful of soil.**_

 _ **Dawn threw the dirt hoping for the best.**_

 _ **Zanta punched and kicked her for being a pest.**_

 _ **Zanta turned head and smiled around,**_

 _ **Down the chimney, the demon came with a bound.**_

 _ **He was dressed in fur from his head to his foot,**_

 _ **And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.**_

 _ **A bundle of blades he had flung on his back,**_

 _ **And he looked like a surgeon just opening his pack.**_

 _ **His eyes how they twinkled! His boil filled jaws!**_

 _ **His breath was like death, his fingers like claws!**_

 _ **His lupine little mouth was drawn up like a bow,**_

 _ **He approached two children dreaming of snow.**_

 _ **The scent of blood he held tight in his breath,**_

 _ **The aroma encircled his head like a wreath.**_

 _ **Zanta enjoyed his day ready at his best.**_

 _ **Clark flew in to ensure it's his last.**_

 _ **Zanta attacked the man of steel, fists full of fury.**_

 _ **Superman knew he had no choice, pure demon no jury.**_

 _ **Superman wink of his red eyes and a twist of his head,**_

 _ **Zanta trembled as he now knew he had something to dread.**_

 _ **Clark spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,**_

 _ **Clark and Zanta fired colliding beams, the lightning saving that jerk.**_

 _ **Clark laying his finger aside of his nose,**_

 _ **And giving a nod, Down the chimney Dawn Deathblows!**_

 _ **Zanta coughed blood, Dawn's punch packed a wallop**_

 _ **Zanta saw the burning hole in his stomach. "Undone by this trollop?"**_

 _ **Superman and Magigirl stood over the funeral pyre.**_

 _ **The children woke screaming. "Santa's on fire!"**_

 _ **Clark and Dawn turned startled their battle was won.**_

 _ **But now their instinct was just telling them to run.**_

 _ **Lucky for them, in a manner most haste.**_

 _ **The real Santa arrived and pleaded their case.**_

 _ **Dawn put the kids to sleep with a spell and a bob.**_

 _ **Freeing St. Nick to follow through on his job.**_

 _ **The three sneaked up the chimney with caution and care**_

 _ **Not a stumble or misstep, not even a swear.**_

 _ **Santa left first his job was not done.**_

 _ **He must travel the world in a sleigh built for one.**_

 _ **Clark shouted as the two flew out of sight.**_

 _ **"Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night."**_

* * *

Buffy smiled seeing Liz and Helena sound asleep. She looked down and however and saw Joy wide awake finishing her bottle."Well two out of three ain't bad right?"

Oliver looked at her. "So I'm guessing Clark and Dawn aren't fighting evil Santa."

Buffy shook her head. "Atomic Skull, didn't want to upset them. Clark would be done already but he keeps having to take the fight out of populated areas."

Oliver nodded sounds like Clark. "Had to ask apparently Clark really did save a drunken Santa one year."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Mall Santa hardly the same thing." Joy didn't reply but just threw her bottle straight up which caused a clunk sound and a hole in the ceiling as she let out a laugh.

Oliver looked at the newest hole in the ceiling. "Well, someone got her dad's strength for Christmas. So how long were you practicing that story anyway?"

Buffy looked at him. "Practice?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, you did practice that right or did you really just rhyme that many times by freak accident?"

Buffy looked up. Dawn's going to have to her hands full she looked at the tree and shook her head. "Alright little Joyce let's go call Aunt Willow about this and then find a ladder." This will not be the singing thing again. Please don't let her randomly burst into rhyme at anytime... damn it.

* * *

The Queens went into the kitchen with the baby in arms to make the call to Willow. They came back into the familiar tree now surrounded with gifts.

Buffy looked at it. "Oh good Clark's home, he could have taken Joy off us."

Oliver looked at his tablet. "No they're transferring the Atomic Skull to Iron Heights so he doesn't hurt anyone."

Buffy shook her head. "Then it was Flash."

Oliver used an old trick he knew and took off a piece of tape on the side of a present to see what it is. He looked in and saw something that was like tissue paper but lead. "I don't think so."

Buffy looked out the window. There's no way… right?

* * *

Author notes

Happy Holidays whatever you celebrate make it a good one with family and friends.

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

Smallville is owned by DC.

Evil Santa isn't that original for me to own. Besides no one owns Santa


End file.
